


Четыре раза, когда Гарри уступил, и один, когда нет

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все сказано в названии. О том, как все начиналось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Четыре раза, когда Гарри уступил, и один, когда нет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Giving In](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/60357) by faithwood. 



> Беты - Йенна, Капитан Очевидность (и не только они)  
> Фик переведен в 2011 году для чудесной Robin и приурочен к фесту «First time» на «Астрономической башне».

Когда Гарри уступил в первый раз, он действительно верил, что у них все может получиться.   
  
Его отправили на задание, в маленькую деревушку на юге Франции. Он был весьма удивлен, встретив там Малфоя, который уже вторую неделю наслаждался отдыхом, сбежав от суеты шумного Лондона. Так случилось, что они зарезервировали комнаты в одном отеле, но вместо того, чтобы испытывать по этому поводу недовольство, они, напротив, были рады компании друг друга. В чужой стране и в столь уединенном месте было приятно увидеть знакомое лицо. Это объясняло совместный ужин, но на объяснений того, что после ужина они оба оказались в одном номере, этого хватало с натяжкой. Быть может, они выпили слишком много, а может, дело в том, что здесь, вдали от привычного им обоим мира, все было немного иначе – проще. К искреннему удивлению Гарри, Драко мог быть чертовски обаятельным, когда хотел. Возможно, дело было в этом.   
  
На тот момент Гарри знал только одно – не было ничего естественнее, чем опуститься перед Драко на колени и взять его член в рот. Он еще никому не делал минет прежде и теперь мог только удивляться, почему. Само действие давало особую власть; при взгляде на Драко, уставившегося на него в немом изумлении, у Гарри кровь закипала в жилах. Когда Гарри просунул руку за его яички и коснулся двумя скользкими пальцами его входа, Драко не выказал ни малейшего протеста, и тогда тот осмелел достаточно, чтобы нажать на нежное колечко сжатых мышц. Втолкнув оба пальца внутрь, Гарри продолжал посасывать кончик члена Драко, пока его сперма не наполнила его рот, а тугие мышцы ануса не сомкнулись вокруг его пальцев с такой силой, что Гарри чуть с ума не сошел от желания ощутить эту тесноту своим членом.   
  
И Драко позволил ему это. Гарри развернул его лицом к стене и толкнулся членом туда, где только что были его пальцы; жгучее удовольствие оказалось еще острее, чем он представлял. Они были все еще одеты, только их брюки болтались где-то в районе щиколоток, а рубашки смялись, и Драко был таким узким, что капли пота у Гарри на висках выступили раньше, чем его яйца шлепнулись о прохладную кожу ягодиц Драко.   
  
Они не протянули долго. Все произошло довольно жестко и впопыхах, но Гарри не оставляло чувство, что, сам того не подозревая, он нашел то, чего так долго искал.   
  
Они провели вместе две недели, разговаривая обо всем на свете и ни о чем в особенности, и Гарри узнал, что Драко мог быть забавным, когда хотел, а его улыбка, казалось, была способна озарить комнату. Большую часть времени Гарри провел на кровати Драко, вжимая того в матрас; жилистое, покрытое потом тело под ним позволило Гарри узнать о себе много нового. Например, то, что он предпочитал прикосновения мужчин ласкам женщин. Наверное, это должно было перевернуть все его представление о мире, однако он чувствовал только удовлетворение.   
  
Вернувшись в порт-пункт в Лондоне, Гарри никак не мог прекратить улыбаться. Он собирался отправиться с Драко прямиком на свою квартиру и позволить тому украсить своим присутствием и эту часть своей жизни.   
  
Гарри схватил Драко за руку, но тот тут же резко отдернул ее.   
  
\- Ты в своем уме? – прошипел Драко, и его щеки побагровели. Он испуганно оглянулся, выискивая в толпе знакомые лица. – Не здесь. Кто-нибудь может увидеть.   
  
Улыбка мгновенно сошла с лица Гарри. Что-то оборвалось у него внутри, словно Драко дал ему пощечину.   
  
\- Но я думал… Я не понимаю.   
  
Драко только рассмеялся - неприятный смех, которого Гарри не слышал от него уже две недели.   
  
– Поверить не могу. Ты совсем потерял стыд? Мы не можем просто взять и… У меня есть обязательства, Поттер, и репутация, на которую я долго и упорно работал. Какого черта ты ждал? – Драко посмотрел на него так, как всегда смотрел на него прежде – как на полного тупицу.   
  
Гарри и чувствовал себя тупицей. Он думал, у них было что-то, что они оба хотели бы сохранить.   
  
Выражение лица Драко смягчилось, и он произнес:   
  
– Слушай, мы можем увидеться на следующих выходных. Я пришлю к тебе эльфа, - Драко замолчал и снова оглянулся по сторонам, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу. – Я неплохо провел время, – и с этими словами он поднял свой чемодан, повернулся и ушел, не сочтя нужным даже попрощаться.   
  
Гарри еще долго смотрел ему вслед, прежде чем опустил вниз руку, протянутую было вперед, в попытке удержать мужчину, который, похоже, стыдился всего, что было между ними. Его щеки залились румянцем, и, сгорая от стыда за собственную наивность, Гарри наклонился за багажом. Он уже знал, что, когда домовой эльф появится у него на пороге, он просто отошлет его назад. Он больше не желал видеть Малфоя. Никогда.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Когда Гарри поддался соблазну во второй раз, это было чистое желание и ничего больше.   
  
Он поранил руку в тот день: метко пущенное проклятье чуть было не лишило его одного из пальцев. Напарник отвез его в Мунго и оставил в чистой белоснежной палате дожидаться целителя.   
  
Гарри знал, что Драко работал здесь, но все же оцепенел, увидев его входящим в приемную. Он был в светло-зелёном халате - Гарри не мог не отметить про себя, что этот цвет необычайно шел ему.   
  
Если Драко и удивился при виде него, то ничем не выдал своего замешательства. Он быстро и со знанием дела залечил порез, ни разу не встретившись с Гарри взглядом и не произнеся ни словом больше того, чем требовалось. То, как безразлична была Драко его близость, стало еще одним ударом по самолюбию Гарри, учитывая, что сам он чувствовал легкое покалывание по коже везде, где бы Драко ни коснулся его.   
  
– Полагаю, твоя рука еще поболит пару часов, но все будет в порядке, – проговорил Драко, все еще удерживая руку Гарри в своих.   
  
– Спасибо, – выдавил Гарри, хотя он еще никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя менее благодарным.   
  
Драко застыл, продолжая сжимать руку Гарри и глядя куда-то в сторону.   
  
Все произошло словно в замедленной съемке и, в то же время, так быстро, что Гарри не успел даже втянуть воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Драко поднес руку Гарри к лицу и обхватил его больной палец губами. Гарри поймал внимательный взгляд серых глаз и почувствовал, как губы Драко скользнули вниз по его пальцу. От неожиданной вспышки желания у него перехватило дыхание, и он без единого сомнения позволил Драко развернуть себя спиной к стене и поцеловать. Он вцепился в волосы Драко руками и ответил на поцелуй, не давая тому ни малейшего шанса передумать.   
  
– Мерлин, как мне не хватало… – Драко запнулся на полуслове и сжал в руке длинные пряди волос у Гарри на затылке.   
  
Когда Драко скользнул перед ним на пол, Гарри только молча закрыл глаза, не желая видеть, как Драко возьмет у него в рот. Он слышал, как тот постанывает, не выпуская его изо рта, и как скользит рука Драко по собственному члену. Гарри ничего не хотел так, как увидеть это зрелище собственными глазами, но у него не хватало духу открыть их и посмотреть на то, что он неминуемо потеряет уже через несколько минут.   
  
Но когда Драко громко застонал и излился на собственную руку, глаза Гарри распахнулись сами собой. Драко смотрел на него снизу вверх, и его лицо было искажено почти что мучительным наслаждением. Это стало для Гарри последней каплей: приятное ощущение, нарастающее у него в паху, достигло своего пика. Драко сглотнул и продолжал жадно глотать, пока движения его рта не стали причинять Гарри боль, и тогда тот легонько потянул Драко за волосы, отстраняя его.   
  
Только когда они привели себя в порядок, Драко, наконец, заговорил, прижавшись на мгновение губами к щеке Гарри:   
  
– Мы могли бы увидеться завтра ночью. Я могу снять комнату.   
  
Гарри посмотрел себе под ноги и пробормотал:   
  
– Я слышал, ты собираешься обручиться.   
  
– При чём здесь это, чёрт возьми?!   
  
Гарри издал возглас досады и сжал кулаки. Оттолкнув Драко, он пришел в еще большую ярость, когда тот не только не упал, но едва ли пошатнулся. Драко смотрел на него с недоумением.   
  
– Я не хочу быть твоей маленькой грязной тайной, – выплюнул Гарри.   
  
– Не будь идиотом, – парировал Драко в не меньшем бешенстве. – Чего ты хочешь? Чтобы весь волшебный мир насмехался над нами? Ты хочешь, чтобы люди смотрели на тебя с неприязнью, словно ты какой-то… урод?   
  
– Уже проходил это. И не раз. И как видишь, выжил.   
  
– Да пошел ты, Поттер! Если тебе все равно, то мне – нет.   
  
– О, мне не все равно. Но, похоже, меня волнуют совершенно другие вещи, – Гарри развернулся и распахнул перед ним дверь. – Желаю прекрасной жизни безо всяких скандалов.   
  
  
*   
  
  
В третий раз Гарри сдался умышленно.   
  
Он пришел на вечеринку по случаю помолвки Астории Гринграсс и Драко Малфоя, и, хотя его никто не приглашал, он был уверен, что никто не посмеет вышвырнуть его посреди торжества. Драко заметил его сразу же, стоило Гарри появиться в дверях, но намеренно не походил к нему еще целый час. Когда же гости заметно опьянели и вечеринка стала куда более шумной, Драко просто возник рядом с Гарри, взял его за руку и потащил прочь. Гарри последовал за ним, не произнося ни слова, позволяя увлечь себя вверх по лестнице – прямо в комнату Драко.   
  
В конце концов, он пришел сюда, чтобы попрощаться.   
  
Он опустился на кровать Драко, наслаждаясь мыслью, что здесь, на будущем супружеском ложе, Драко овладеет им раньше, чем своей собственной женой. Потянув Драко на себя, Гарри вложил ему в руку тюбик с любрикантом и с удовлетворением заметил, как у того потемнели глаза. Он впервые видел, чтобы Драко так сильно нервничал, чтобы тот был так неловок и неуверен в своих действиях. А еще это был первый раз, когда Гарри оценил решение Драко стать целителем: движения его рук оставались плавными и ровными, несмотря на его очевидные опасения что-нибудь сделать не так. Гарри думал, что будет больнее, и только удивлялся, почему отказывал себе в этом раньше.   
  
Он осознал причину в тот момент, когда поднял взгляд вверх, на Драко. Тот двигался над ним с широко распахнутыми, больными от желания глазами, и пряди его светлых волос беспорядочно липли к мокрому от пота лбу. Драко, входящий в него, его руки, сжимающие запястья Гарри, и то, как он смотрел на Гарри сверху вниз, – это были те три вещи, которые Гарри никогда не смог бы забыть. Это была близость, о которой он не мог и мечтать.   
  
Он кончил быстро, а потом лишь смотрел на Драко, пытаясь запечатлеть в памяти отголоски различных эмоций, отражавшихся у того на лице, каждую мельчайшую черточку, каждый звук, слетавщий с его полуоткрытых губ.   
  
После Драко тут же скатился с него и откинулся на подушки. Через минуту или две он должен был вернуться к гостям, пока те не заметили его исчезновения.   
  
– Брось ее. Останься со мной, – прошептал Гарри, хотя вовсе не собирался ничего говорить; слова сами собой сорвались с его языка.   
  
– Я не могу… Не смогу справиться со всем этим, Гарри. Мои родители, друзья… Ты не понимаешь. Они бы никогда не простили мне… всего этого. Прости, – голос Драко был полон сожаления, и, казалось бы, Гарри должен был торжествовать. Но нет. От этого ему было только хуже.   
  
Шум, доносившийся до них снизу, усилился. Тяжело вздохнув, Драко поднялся с кровати и оделся. Он потянулся к Гарри за еще одним поцелуем, и тот не стал сопротивляться. Обхватив голову Драко обеими руками, Гарри скользнул языком вдоль его языка, пытаясь продлить их последний поцелуй.   
  
Наконец, Драко неохотно отстранился.   
  
– Мы могли бы встретиться…   
  
– Прощай, – тихо произнес Гарри.   
  
Поджав губы, Драко выпрямился и вышел из комнаты.   
  
  
  
*   
  
  
  
Уступив своему желанию в четвертый раз, Гарри едва не сдался окончательно.   
  
Он тогда зашел на Диагон Аллею, собираясь позавтракать, и подошел к киоску, чтобы купить «Ежедневный пророк». Но, увидев новости на первой полосе, Гарри остановился как вкопанный прямо посреди улицы. Забыв о всяком завтраке, он заскользил взглядом по обличительным строчкам. Член Визенгамота был застукан в компрометирующем положении с молодым человеком. На кону стояла его карьера, потому что один из его коллег решил, что тот вел себя совершенно недопустимым образом. В основном, протесты вызывало то, что его любовник двадцати лет от роду был пугающе молод, и автор статьи постарался осветить каждое уничижительное высказывание, коим удостоили своего коллегу остальные члены Визенгамота. А ведь Гарри отлично помнил, что прошлым летом один из членов Визенгамота женился на восемнадцатилетней девочке – и никто не выказал ни малейшего протеста.   
  
– Видишь? – раздался знакомый голос у самого уха Гарри.   
  
Гарри подумал было, что это его воображение играет с ним злую шутку, но, когда он оглянулся, Драко и в самом деле стоял подле него, не отрывая глаз от газеты в руках Гарри.   
  
– Ты хочешь быть в эпицентре подобного скандала? Этот человек лишится работы.   
  
– Это несправедливо, – раздраженно отозвался Гарри.   
  
Драко поднял на него глаза и тихо согласился:   
  
– Да, несправедливо, – на его лице появилась мягкая улыбка, и Драко провел кончиками пальцев по руке Гарри. Но, стоило тому опустить глаза вниз, тут же отдернул руку назад. – Пойдем со мной, – произнес он и развернулся.   
  
Недолго думая, Гарри слепо последовал за ним. Они направились к Лютному переулку и вышли на какой-то пустырь, где не было ни души – только скопления мусора, от которых шел характерный сладковатый запах, да полуразвалившиеся здания. Пройдя еще немного, они свернули в темный узкий проулок. Казалось, туда не проникал ни один луч света, а воздух стоял спертый, словно в склепе. Тут Драко и остановился.   
  
У Гарри перехватило дыхание, и ему пришлось напомнить себе о данной было клятве никогда не делать этого снова, но когда Драко толкнул его на грязную бетонную стену и приник к его рту губами, все мысли тут же вылетели у Гарри из головы. Он неистово ответил на поцелуй, яростно впиваясь в губы Драко зубами и посасывая его язык, и газета, которую Гарри продолжал держать в руках, полетела прямо в грязь под их ногами. У них не было ни времени, ни терпения на что-то большее, чем просто вжаться друг в друга бедрами в попытке коснуться друг друга везде, ощутив дрожащими пальцами как можно больше обнаженной кожи. Они быстро расстегнули брюки, и Гарри, плюнув себе на ладонь, обхватил их члены рукой и начал резко дрочить их, в то время как Драко нетерпеливо подавался к нему бедрами. Это было фантастически. В этом не могло быть ничего неправильного. И Гарри больше всего на свете желал, чтобы Драко понял это.   
  
– Скажи, что мы встретимся снова, – Драко тяжело дышал. Он слегка прикусил нежную кожу на шее Гарри. – Завтра ночью. Здесь же. Тут неподалеку есть одно место, там можно снять комнату…   
  
Гарри прикрыл глаза и только сильнее задвигал рукой. Он застонал и, всхлипнув, кончил, забрызгав руку спермой. Драко вскоре последовал его примеру, отчаянно толкаясь в липкую ладонь Гарри и тяжело дыша ему в самое ухо.   
  
– Я буду здесь, – отозвался Гарри, зная, что обязательно придет.   
  
Драко резко вскинул голову, и его лицо просветлело, а губы расползлись в улыбке:   
  
– Обещаешь?   
  
Гарри кивнул, пытаясь скрыть ответную улыбку, но не мог сдержаться. Он чувствовал себя проигравшим, словно этой улыбкой он признавал собственное поражение.   
  
Драко ничего не заметил – только потянулся за еще одним поцелуем.   
  
– Мне пора идти, – проговорил он, захватывая нижнюю губу Гарри зубами, подмигнул и отстранился. – Увидимся завтра.   
  
Гарри снова кивнул, и Драко, счастливый, ушел. Гарри опустил глаза на смятую газету, валявшуюся в грязи у его ног: мужчина пятидесяти лет пристыженно смотрел на него с новостной страницы.   
  
На следующий день Гарри не пришел на встречу с Драко. Вместо этого он встретился с кое-кем другим – с репортером, которому выпал счастливый шанс написать еще одну шокирующую статью для первой полосы.   
  
  
*   
  
  
В пятый раз Гарри уже не сдался.   
  
Было начало мая, и Атриум был полон народа. К Фонтану Магической Братии добавили новую фигуру; огромный бесформенный каменный массив не вызывал у Гарри никаких ассоциаций, но на его создание ушло три года, и, надо было признать, выглядело все это сооружение впечатляюще. На его поверхности были выгравированы имена всех погибших за время войны с Волдемортом волшебников и волшебниц, и уже за одно это Гарри был искренне благодарен.   
  
Министер Шеклболт взял слово, и Гарри искренне пытался вслушиваться в то, что он говорил, впрочем, без особого успеха.   
  
Теплое дыхание коснулось его уха.   
  
– Милая речь.   
  
Гарри напрягся и медленно выдохнул; ему не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы узнать голос Драко.   
  
– Да, он… может говорить бесконечно.   
  
Драко рассмеялся, и Гарри на мгновение прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь звуком его смеха.   
  
– Я имел в виду твою. Ранее.   
  
– О, – Гарри бросил на него быстрый взгляд. К его удивлению, Драко смотрел прямо на него. Он вообще изменился: его кожа казалась бледнее, чем обычно, черты лица словно еще больше заострились, а выражение лица было еще более хмурым, нежели всегда. – Это Гермиона написала ее, – признался Гарри.   
  
– Я догадался, – усмехнулся Драко, но тут же снова стал серьезным. – Ты получил всеобщее одобрение.   
  
Гарри отвел глаза.   
  
– Совсем не плохо для гомосексуалиста с извращенными наклонностями, как ты думаешь?   
  
– Волшебный мир простил бы тебе все, что угодно, – с горечью в голосе отозвался Драко.   
  
– Им нечего было мне прощать, – мягко ответил Гарри, чуть ли не со снисхождением.   
  
Драко ничего не ответил.   
  
– Как твоя невеста? Или уже жена? – неожиданно спросил Гарри, сам не понимая зачем. Он только зря мучил себя.   
  
– Не знаю. Мы разорвали помолвку. У нас бы все равно ничего не вышло.   
  
Громкие овации разорвали торжественную тишину, в то время как сердце Гарри забилось сильнее. Только когда Министр уже заканчивал свою длинную речь, Гарри вспомнил, что не успел похлопать.   
  
\- О. Понятно, - выдавил он, не зная, что еще можно сказать. Впрочем, Драко, скорее всего, и вовсе его не слышал. Одобрительные возгласы и аплодисменты становились все громче по мере того, как Министр звучным голосом оглашал увековеченные в камне имена.   
  
А потом Гарри почувствовал, как его взяли за руку. Пальцы Драко были холодными, как лед, и липкими от пота, но он продолжал уверенно держать Гарри. Тяжело дыша, Гарри кинул взгляд в сторону, чтобы увидеть выражение лица Драко. Тот смотрел прямо перед собой, его зубы были крепко стиснуты, а щеки порозовели. Он выглядел так, словно ему было больно. Гарри тихонько погладил его ладонь мизинцем, и черты лица Драко немного разгладились.   
  
Повсюду замелькали вспышки камер, часть которых была нацелена прямо на Гарри. Люди расступились перед ним, чтобы дать фотографам лучший обзор.   
  
Гарри напрягся, мгновенно почувствовав, когда по толпе прошел ропот удивления и недовольства; люди показывали в их сторону пальцами, перешептывались и продолжали бесцеремонно разглядывать их, и Гарри ждал, как в любой момент Драко отпрянет от него с отвращением.   
  
Но Драко только крепче стиснул его руку, сдавив ее чуть ли не до боли.   
  
И вместо того, чтобы испуганно съежиться, Гарри распрямил плечи и улыбнулся, глядя прямо в щелкающие объективы.   
  
  
_Конец_


End file.
